Tears of the Star
by Sphinx3
Summary: Mimi has a tourtured past, has lost hope minus a book that Matt wrote. She meets him, her life changes, but not for long enough. My first Mimato fic! Please R&R! Rating will go up as chapters go on
1. Mimi's Past

Disclaimer: Not mine! Not mine! Don't sue! Don't sue! I have nothing to give you anyway.

Warning: This is my first Mimato fic. Please C&C

Tears of the Star

They never lasted more then a month. Flings, temporary loves, she knew they where using her, but she didn't care. She was using them. Seventeen, beautiful and broken, Mimi was the shining star of her life. Blues, reds, greens and blacks, slowly replaced the pinks of her earlier years, as her past began to creep through into her wardrobe and life. She had grown quite well, Nature seemed to have crafted where with particular care, cursing her with attention and false accusations. Mysterious brown eyes peered into the café, in unison heads slowly turned to look at her. Everyone saw her. She smiled weakly, she had come to meet a 'friend' of hers. He wasn't there. She walked up to the counter, ordering an Iced Chi and Et Mocha. Both drinks famous to Exquisite taste.

Mimi had not lived her life since she turned thirteen, starting early in trying to distract her mind at all times possible. She remembered her mother singing softly to her when she was three, the last comforting memory she had experienced. After that, her father had taken her in without question, and at first doted on the small child. As time passed, so did his kindness. Soon he found every fault in her, fault in her friends, her grades, everything his mind could come up with. Mimi, being a bright girl, attempted to remove herself from her situation as much as possible, but found her father a very influential man. When ever she sought refuge from his cruel words, cruel words turned into cruel beatings. Beatings that would not leave marks, her father was a bright man. 

School was not a pleasure for her either, in her younger life. She didn't know how to interact with others, for she had been separated from other children, and taught that caring was her enemy. Studying became her friend, crying every time her grade was less then perfect… at least school was something she could control. Matters only became worse. When she had begun to believe her father could be no worse, he proved to her she had misjudged him. He let her in his car, a highly unusual event. She bounced with joy as the car drove down the road, dust surrounding the beat-up rust-bucket of a car, the sweet spring air blew across her face and around her body. Her body was incased in pink. He drove for a half hour, the destination to which they came was not one to make her happy. After entering the small shack, she learned why children are told not to talk to strangers.

She mused, sitting down at the small table, about how much her life had changed. She still attended school, because her father knew that no one would believe what she said. Her father appeared to be a very trustable man. Kids are naturally brutal, and where so to the brown haired-girl, who only found their treatment much kinder then her father's. Smiles became her façade, along with kindness and the code of being docile. It was hard for her to keep up with her schoolwork when she hit middle school. It began to show to her teachers she had problems at her house, and her age gave her more credit, as well as the tortured look behind her smiling brown eyes. Finally her English teacher took her away from her pain, putting her into a foster home. The Tachikawa family was extremely patient and lenient with her, showing her strength of love for the first time in her life. She thought she would be happy from then on.

Mimi learned within a matter of weeks, a change of situation does not erase the past. Dreams of the movies made of her as a frail youth plagued her nightly, she buried her memories with more affection from boys. By grade seven, she was proclaimed a slut. Pink, obsessed with boys, she seemed totally narcissistic. In all truth, she was hiding from herself. She continued her patterns into High School. Though sad, her life became easy to follow. That is, until she read his book. 

Her 'friend' finally showed up. He tapped her shoulder lightly, icey eyes staring into hers. Matt… the writer.


	2. Matt's Past

Disclaimer: Not mine **~**Sniff~ Don't sue. The only thing I have are my cats, and the one bites. You don't' want it.

Warning: Matt is not a happy person.

Chapter Two:

She held the manuscript tight in her hand, looking up at the famous writer, hoping to god he would be kinder then his frigid eyes. Mimi pushed the Et Mocha into his hand, smiling brightly. "HI!!" Her greeting alarmed the residence of the small café.

He responded with nonchalant air, unfolding his legs with obvious masculinity consuming her. After taking a good-sized swallow of the brown drink, he spoke. "So, Miss. Perky, lets see it."

Hurt echoed in the depths of her brown eyes, but she refused to let it show. "Here! I hope you like it, it's about childhood friends who have remained pen pals for many years, they end up needing to meet because his uncle died and had left part of the business franchise to the two of them, because he based an anime off of her, and they secretly love each other, and he's been sending her emails w-" He cut her off, placing a leather gloved hand over her mouth. 

"You talk too much. The title sucks." The girl was oblivious to his put down, and continued to babble into his hand. While keeping her mouth firmly encompassed, he continued to look over the script. "Your grammar is horrible, your characterization is poor," Tears threatened to fall, teeth threatened to bite, but he continued. "This is the best piece of table scrap I've seen. Meet with me tomorrow? I'm free at one." 

Eyes glittered. Teeth sparkled. A shoju bubble slowly floated across the screen. A Matt popped it. "Yes! I'm free anytime! Uh huh!" Mimi bounced in her chair excitedly, attracting the attention of the other café-goers. The manager cast them a wary look at the girl's high pitched excitement. Smiling dreamily to herself, she decided Psychology could be missed. 

"Can I keep this copy?" 

"Sure, yes, go ahead." She babbled.

"See you later." He grinned.

"Okay." Her eyes sparkled.

"This Mocha is really good." 

She beamed. "Glad you like it."

"Thanks." A silence ensued. "How long have you been writing?"

Mimi blinked slowly, wondering why he wasn't abandoning her. "Since I could hold a pencil."

He smiled, a real smile. She decided she liked this expression on him. What she wouldn't give to know what he was thinking! "You're a different one, Mimi Tachikawa… you're presents will lighten my day." Abruptly he stood, walking away, leaving his Et Mocha. If Mimi was the ivy growing up the building's side, she would have seen his blush. 

Too short! She had wanted to talk to him longer. Slowly she sipped her drink, watching as his golden hair disappeared among the crowd, scowling at everyone in view. A waiter came to ask her opinion of the place, she responded politely with a smile.

~~~

He really hadn't meant to be harsh to her. She was a child with pain-filled eyes and words, a fly who he wanted to rip the wings off, a delicate sylph-infant. Mimi… the name was engraved upon his soul and mind, wrapped into his subconscious, not wishing to leave. Bicycles blew past him causing nuance to his ears and a danger to his pants. His hair was gelled to perfection, his clothes immaculate. A perfectionist in hiding, Matt wanted to always look perfect. Appearances say a hundred words, but he also knew best that appearances are deceiving. Wet, sloppy mud splashed upon him, a grimace consumed his face, he was not having a good day. Finally, he reached the sanctuary of his apartment. At twenty-one, he was very well off. His novels had sold with an alarming rate, surprising even the publishers. He was an angsty man.

It had begun with his mother leaving his father, his world was rocked. It seemed like nothing would be the same again, he loved his family being together. Everything seemed right in the world, everything okay, and good. He missed his brother, he missed his mother, and his father was rarely ever there for him. He missed them all dearly, it seemed like he had not a friend in the world. Matt slipped into a world of depression and lies. He begun to write stories dealing with death, monsters, and loneliness. His father cared about him deeply, and sent him quickly to a psychiatrist. He ended up twisting the psychiatrist, bending the poor man to his every whim. When he was done, the man believed that T.K was the root of all evil. Matt hadn't wanted help. His grades slipped, his writings lengthened. Before long, he had published his first book. He was sixteen when he did it, a week before his seventeenth birthday. 

Although his father cared, he was still incredibly alone. All of his family was into material possessions, all he wanted was a sign of emotion. He became as cold and heartless as the rest of his family, except for little Kari. T.K's best friend became his little girlfriend, a challenge to manipulate, but for quite a while he succeeded. His little brother was heart-broken and freaked out, but he wouldn't say anything to stop his fair-haired sibling. Kari became the focus in his next book, this sold equally well. He dumped her soon after the book was published. He was beat up, but didn't care. He smirked in triumph as the tears rolled slowly down the girl's sweet face.(Don't hate me! There's a reason why he's acting like this!) The chair adjusted to his wait as he sunk into it, beginning to read the manuscript. 

_Can I make her fall as Kari did?_ He wondered to himself, humming softly as he read. 


	3. Sora's future

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, yada yada, read if you want, read if you like, if you don't, then why read?

AN: Sorry this took so long! Please review! 

~~

Friday night. A night designed for fun, movies, talking, and other such delights. Sora would be coming to visit her any moment. Tonight, the destination was Tai's house. But she didn't want to visit, writer's itch was already gripping her fingers. She knew she couldn't give up yet another outing with Sora! That was too common of an occurrence. The poor soccer lover had begun to believe she hated her. Applying lip-gloss and eye shadow, she waited by the door of her parent's house, awaiting the knock. Her parents were well to-do, the house kept immaculate, everything that Mimi had an ability to dream of quickly became hers. She looked down at her flair jeans, one armed shirt, not to mention her shoes, she felt guilty. Her friend would answer the door clothed with material that she herself paid with. Many people did not understand the redheaded girl, but Mimi understood the effects of a cruel parent. She had long since learned that everyone has a story. 

The brown leather purse in her hand became subject to be played with while she waited. The girl was a half hour late, but Mimi was used to waiting. Finally the door was knocked, and Mimi took the normal response, to answer it. There stood Sora, tortured sad look upon her face as always. They smiled there 'hellos' before heading out. Her friend recapped the events that had last happened with Tai, how exited she had been, and what he had said. They smiled softly to each other, both knowing it was not Tai whom Sora wanted to be with. That person was unreachable, for many, many reasons. They let themselves ignore this, and pretend the two would be happy together. They continued walking down the street, Tai's house was not far from Mimi's. A few men made unfavorable comments to Mimi, but Sora told them off. They were let into Tai's house, he was much older then the two of them and lived alone. They where let in and began to talk.

"Comon'! I wanna show you my new video game!" He raced down the hall, both Sora and Mimi exchanged nervous looks as he came back with Dogma: By Nintendo. Mimi sweat-dropped, sighing, and beginning her tyrant.

"What has this world coming to? Everything has become one huge franchise, the world is insane! No one has any degree of normalcy left! Dogma?!! The VIDEO GAME??? This is insanity! The way we live has become a…" She realized she wasn't being listened to, the soon-to-be-couple had found sanctuary from her lecture in his living room, glued in front of the TV and Nintendo. 

"Mimi. Calm down. You're beginning to sound like Yamato! Give it a rest! Jeez…" Tai complained. She blinked at the mention of his name, for a second wondering if they where the same person. The writer, Tai's friend? She doubted it. Tai would have babbled that the first day he met him.

"Yeah, Mi-chan, our society is the way it is because we like it that way." The older girl paused to hit a few choice buttons, destroying a large mass of moving poop. "Yah! I'm better then you. Cuz I beat him on my fiirst try!"

"Yeah? Well, it took you HOW long to beat Crono Cross?"

"At least I don't play Spyro!"

"Hmph!"

"I still can whoop yer duff at Soccer!" 

"No you can't! You forget, I was distracted then! The sun was in my eye!"

"Whatever! You're just looking for excuses!"

"Oh, right, and what about football?"

Sora blushed angrily. "I never played the sport before! So sue me!" 

"They taught it at our school!" 

Mimi listened, blinking. She really had no clue what they where talking about. But she did know, they liked each other. Taking the controls slowly from Sora's hand, she began to press random buttons throughout the next level, while the argued. She remembered setting the two up, Tai had been her friend since she was very young, it would have been easier to separate a boy from his dog then those two. But he became too concerned with her life, too concerned with her father, the only option left to her was to distance herself from him. They might have ended up together, but, her fear of Tai getting hurt was much too painful. She did everything to make sure he wouldn't be hurt. She had befriended the other of the pair last year, they had met at a skii club, (one that her father had convinced her to go to) and became fast friends. Sora was the only one who knew about Mimi's past. It was not long until Mimi realized the two would be perfect for each other.They met, and sparks flew.

She smiled softly to herself. "I'll be back in a moment… Nature yells." She left the two alone, heading off to the bathroom, not really needing to use it, but knowing that they needed the time. It had taken her a while, but she finally convinced Tai to admit his feelings for the girl. Sora had been even harder to convince, but being a diplomat at heart, Mimi accomplished it. They had both been given cues to follow, since both of them had no clue how to deal with the opposite sex. She waited for them to begin to yell, for tonight was the night Tai and Sora would kiss. Then they would talk. Then they would figure out, Mimi had planned it all. 

"MIMI TACHIKAWA!" The two yelled in unison.

"Mission complete." She murmured softly. The two came running to her, hand in hand. She knew they would stay together. A tear began to form in her eye, but she refused to let it fall. A bright smile replaced any of her worries, as she began to talk to them.

AN: Sorry if this chapter seemed a little a strange and lacking point, but it becomes more important as more is added. 


	4. Confusion

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, argh!

AN: Are people still reading this?? *look of horror*

The trio stayed talking until one AM. They had made plans to do something else other then to just babble their heads off, but they where soon forgotten, a constant occurrence with Tai around. He attempted to get them drunk, Mimi was quite ready to do so, but Sora stopped them taking her role as mommy-figure. 

She really wanted to flee, but it wouldn't be polite to do so. The two didn't pay much attention to her, they where too wrapped up in each other. She supposed it was fair enough, she had done the same to Sora, but this hurt more. They did not hug and kiss for reasons of want, they loved each other, and it was quite clear that Mimi was no longer needed around. It was clear she should enjoy this time while it lasted, before the trio became two.

Sitting in the living room with a bowl of popcorn in the middle, they began to discuss their day. Mimi being still a junior in high-school, and half asleep, had the least to talk about. Sora piped up right away, complaining about looking for colleges and how the one she wanted hadn't accepted her. Tai gave her a comforting look, and whispered something in her ear. This something must've been dirty, considering her look, and the fact popcorn was soon dumped over his head. Mimi chuckled. He grabbed the popcorn attacker, kissing her deeply, causing her anger to be replaced with lack of air. 

"I sent my manuscript to the publishers, and met with Yamato today!!" She exclaimed, much to the surprise of the other two. "He was soo hott, and uuugh…" Mimi slipped into a dream world for a second, all consisting of the writer. "And so smart, wogh."

"Another boyfriend?" Tai asked, confused.

"I wish! He really hated me, and was quite cruel!" 

"Oh. Then what's so important about him?"

She sighed. _Tai, Tai, Tai…_ "Because he's the most important writer in all of the world! He's like, the next Shakespeare!"

"So? He's boring." 

Mimi groaned, and continued on with her story. "Anyway. We met at the café earlier today, an', he read over my script!" Shoju bubbles floated around her. "Ishida Yamato talked to me! Yamato! Ishida! Talked to ME!" She stood up, happily bouncing the room. Yamato and Sora exchanged nervous looks, Tai shrugging. 

"Her idol." Sora explained.

"Huh? Him? I know him. He's a fan of my band." Tai grabbed some popcorn off the ground, moved to eat it, but was stopped by Sora's hand. "Thirty second rule?" he asked cutely.

"No. That's the five second rule." Red head bobbed back and fourth, he pouted.

"Wait. What do you mean you know him?" Mimi demanded.

"Yeah, he met us after our last concert. Ya know, my band?"

"Jeez. He likes that stuff? You can't even hear the words!"

"It's called rock!"

"It's called junk! But, how well do you know him?"

"So-so. I've known him for a month, he's been following our band. Something about his next book."

Mimi jumped up and down excitedly, glad of how small the world can be. "CanImeet againhimcanItalktohimohpleaseletme!" 

"Uhh… sure." Tai shrugged, seeing no problem with this. "Do you like him or something?"

"No. I could never like such a sob as him, he's rude, cocky, conceded, and plain mean. The only reason why I want to see him, is I admire his writing." She folded her arms, rather disgusted at the thought of liking him.

"Whatever floats your boat."

The phone rang. It was Mimi's parents, yelling at her to come home. She did, without complaint. Walking down the dark street, she smelled the peaceful spring air, a hand clamped down on her shoulder. It was Yamato. She gasped slightly, "What're you doing here?"

"I live a block away, couldn't sleep."

"Oh, well, nice to see you. Walk with me?"

"Sure." She noted he was much more compliant when half-asleep. A streetlight showed his face as they walked on, it was blotched and blurry, tear stains running down the sides of his face. Knowing she was not in the capability to ask him what was wrong with him, instead she changed the subject. "I hear you know Tai."

"Yeah. I've heard his band being played on the Campus radio, and liked it. I decided to meet him, we talked easily, and that was that. How do you know him?" His curiosity peaked, he turned to her. 

"Childhood friends. We've been through hell and back together." She smiled fondly of the memories, but all he read in her look was pain.

"Did you go out together?" The twinge of jealousy surprised him. He had only known the girl for a day, and this was a girl he planned to break. 

"No, we've always just been friends."

He relaxed. "I see. He's talked about you, a few times."

"I'm not surprised. He talks about everything." A tired sigh escaped her lips. They walked in silence for a few moments. 

"I really do like your story, Mimi-chan. You've combined the right elements of suspense and emotion to it."

"Thank you. It's taken me long enough, but it's finally done. I hope you don't have to change it too much…" she bit her lip.

"A little. It has to be public-friendly, ya know." They came up to a large house. "Wow, who lives _here_?" 

She blushed. "I do."

"How bout a goodnight kiss?"

"Huh?" She blinked. He leaned down, kissing her. Excitement coursed through her veins, she kissed back. 

"Wow. You really are a slut." With that, Yamato stalked off leaving a confused, and hurt Mimi.


	5. The Coat

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

With new found courage, Mimi returned to the coffee shop with her document in hand which she had worked on until five PM the night before, regardless of her mom yelling at her to go to sleep, and many other such things. She had been inspired, by the jerk that she had formerly found so attractive, friendly, and nice. /I'll show him/ Ran through her mind, as well as countless other thoughts that wouldn't do her much of any good. Her sneakers clopped against the cobblestone, determination in the every flick of her hair. Entering Exquisite Taste, she saw the blonde writer sitting calmly, waiting for her, with her Iced Chai waiting for her, just as he said it would be on her answering machine. He had called her with such arrogance at ten AM, demanding that she met him at one. Groggy and confused, she had muttered an "ok" to him, not clearly thinking of who she was talking to. Pouting, she took her seat.

"Good. You do want to write the book, you're not just here to try to see me." He observed with cool nonchalance, seeing the stack of papers that she had slammed on the table, grabbing the Iced Chai from him, and beginning to drink it. Her anger was to the extreme. "Calm down. I had to do it, needed to know if you were actually serious about doing this. I see you are." Her only response was to glare at him. His long fingers began to look over the papers, noting things here and they're, frowning occasionally, but smiling more. Guess she's not too bad at this.. "You're good." Her glare eased for a second, changing into a small bit of a smile. "If you work on your grammar, you might be able to join Ishada books." She beamed at this. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with her lack of talking.

"Look. I really am sorry. well, you see, I got news yesterday about my brother. He's having problems, and needed to be sent somewhere. I was really in a bad mood." Her eyes softened even more, becoming a chocolate mass of sympathy, lowering to the table's edge, studying the brown.

A soft "Oh." sounded, and she bit her lip. It was almost amusing, even to her, how he managed to bring her emotions from anger to regret, and sympathy.

"I shouldn't have called you that. I'm really sorry.." He ungloved his hand, placing it on top of her bare one, rubbing it for a second. She blushed, looking at him in surprise. "Can I make it up to you with taking you to the park?" His smile was genuine. He looks so much different when he smiles, she mused. /He's almost trustable when he smiles, so warm./ "Yeah, that'd be fun. You really will?"

"Yup. I only go back on my words when they're not true, and this is definitely a true want." He grinned, unconscious of his hand tightening around hers. "Comon', I don't want to do book stuff right now. Lets talk, take your drink with you, it's already paid for." She did as he said, grabbing it and following him outside. They walked in silence, observing each other and the air around them, until they reached the river. Kids where making sandcastles, some people where surfing, others sunbathing, and the remainder watching from the sidelines. Kicking off their shoes, Mimi and Matt dug their toes into the warmness of it all, Mimi sighing in contentment.

"So, what happened to your brother, if you don't mind?" She fingered the cloth of her shirt, a thin material perfect for the weather they were in.

"Eh, your book says you're smart enough to understand, even if you don't look it." His eyes sparkled a bit to show he was kidding.

"Oh, you jerk.." She halfheartedly hit him, but was soon figuring out that this was part of his humor.

"He has mental issues. he was sent to a mental asylum." Watching the sea, he smiled sadly.

"He's kind of been like that for the past few years, we're not really sure why. He keeps on saying that he sees monsters, and that creatures talk to him. It's been rough."

"Sounds really hard. I hope things go ok for you." She gave a comforting glance, laying her hand on his shoulder. Any onlooker could see they honestly liked each other, by the unconscious touches they gave each other.

"Yeah. it's ok. What about you? What's your story?" Down casting her eyes, she resigned herself to her practiced lie.

"My sister died when I was little, and I never really got over it." Brushing off any of his sympathy, she shrugged lightly. " It doesn't matter though everyone has a sob story." Matt's eyes looked onto her imploringly, sensing more of a story, but not pressuring her into telling it. Time passed, Mimi noticed the sun was setting, as a chill passed over her arms and legs. "Brr."

"Yeah. it is getting cold, isn't it?" She nodded slowly, and smiled in unsure joy as he took off his coat and put it around her arms. "I've got to be going.."

"Aww." she pouted. "Can I see you later?"

"Sure, but you positive you want to see a guy who insulted you again?"

"He had good reason to." She shrugged, pulling the coat tighter to her. It smelled like him. "Can we try this whole good night kiss thing again?" Doubt shone in his eyes. he really did want to kiss her this time. He tilted her chin upwards to him.

"Yes." He kissed her, a sweet kiss. A warm kiss. They shared an awkward smile for a few beats. The silence seemed blinding.

"Uhm, do you want your coat back since you're going?" "No, keep it. It looks good on you." He turned, waving a good bye to her, and leaving. With a dreamy smile, she left as well.


	6. The Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Mimi's surprise and confusion clouded her mind as she stumbled into her parent's house, sighing softly she dropped her purse onto where a table would normally rest. If she where in her right mind, she would've noticed that the lights where off, a thing her parents never did when they where waiting for her to come home. If she where in her right mind, she would've gotten out of the house as soon as she looked up. Since tonight was not a normal night, she did none of the before mentioned. Instead, she gaped at the over turned furniture and broken items lining the living room. Everything was broken. Glass, wood, it didn't matter… everything was an unexplainable unfixable mess. Stepping over the broken glass and slivers of wood, she called out for her parents. Silence greeted her coldly, its shoulder icy and unforgiving. She searched the rooms, and looked for notes.

Grabbing her cell phone from her purse, she called the police, and explained the case. The officer assured her to remain calm, and that they would be down shortly. Quickly and efficiently she rattled off the location of her living space. Three minutes after finishing her call, Mimi realized it was strange that they had told her to wait there instead of finding a different area to stay in. _Wouldn't it make more sense for me to have some place to hide?_ She swallowed. Hard. This night was turning out to be much more then she wanted it to be. Clearing herself a spot in her broken house, she waited for them to come. There was no explanation to what caused her parents to suddenly disappear. Racking her brain, she hoped the police would come soon.

She had never felt being alone was such a problem before… the wind blowing against the window made her jump, the slightest creak of the old house made her squirm. Suddenly the fact that her mother had forced her to take self-defense classes became quite a comfort to her. It was unlikely she could take down a killer with a gun, but she could defend herself long enough until help came. If help came. It seemed doubtful at the moment, considering she had been waiting for a half an hour. Not being accustomed to police, she wondered if she should secure herself in a less obvious area, or remain sitting where was. _Maybe they always take this long…._ She thought about calling Sora, or Tai, but neither was particularly intimidating looking people.

At the moment, Yamato seemed to be the best choice. She grimaced at the thought of having to call on his help, but it seemed to be her only option. Pulling her address book out of her purse along with her cell phone, she flipped thru her book for his number and called. "Hi… um… Yamato?"

"Mimi! Nani? It's 3 o'clock in the morning! Why are you calling me?" An annoyed deep voice growled at her. "Are you ok?" The tone of concern was lost onto Mimi.

"Uh… sorry to call you… but my house, it's been broken into… I've called the police, but that's been…" She checked her watch. "Forty-five minutes by now… I'd call Tai or Sora, but they'd just be scared…" Her voice had become high-pitched with worry

"Quiet. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." The voice on the phone commanded as well as promised.

Mimi bit her lip, and had now other choice but to wait. The air was cool and crisp on her skin… she had decided to wait outside, the inside of the house all too strange for her. Cuddling inside of the coat that Matt had given her, praying for someone, anyone to get here soon, someone to protect her, someone to care for her, it was a strange situation… she checked her watch. Her wait now took up an hour… the only comfort given to her was the fact that she hadn't heard any noises, in fact, she had never heard such deafening silence. Like some great sea creature, a shadow flowed closer and closer, she stared at it, curious to how such a thing could be made. A voice in the back of her head reminded her of all of the horror novels she had read, but it seemed so unlikely to her that such a thing would happen to her. Underneath her stocking-clad legs, the grass was like ice, freezing to the core of her very being, slowly consuming her, up her boots, into her very being… she didn't remember it ever being so cold in March. Memory served her to have not felt so cold in all of her life.

Goosebumps covered her flesh, making her want to return to the warmth of the house… her legs desperately tried to stand, but to no avail… thinking this was only a trick of mind, she tried again, only to find her legs collapse beneath her again., forgetting their purpose to keep her safe from harm, or more importantly, to run. The cold continued to consume her, inside her lips, into her lungs, a great inky darkness filling her, becoming her.

Mimi's world turned black in those few moments, her soft hair hitting the reality of the muddy ground, a soft 'squish' sounded as the dirt soaked into her hair. Pink lips opened in a silent scream, pink covered eyelids closed in horror, like the horror of death. Doubt, despair and hopelessness became her oxygen in those moments, visions of atrocities consumed her brain, images of a girl becoming transparent and eating herself… a boy her age being chased by the demons coming from his head… and a monster in the middle of it all, watching, waiting. On she looked with a strange sort of hypnotized horror, watched as the girl tore at her own flesh, bones creaking and cracking with every bite from her once beautiful mouth. It was no question why she forgot about the boy, watching the girl's spine break in half, her delicate neck becoming a long snake in order to eat her own heart. Above all of this, a voice chanted, "This is what beauty is."

The beast in the center growled at the two, tortured between joy of the site and pure revulsion. Mimi decided he was the pure archetype of a devil, made of green hatred and ruby red passion, consumed by his own artwork, obsessed by the mastery of his misery. But then, something very, very bad happened. The beast turned… he saw her. He saw her frailty, her in ability to move, and began to stalk towards her, each step making the boy running from his head trip and fall, the demons attacking him with teeth and words. Transparent and tragic the girl stopped to look at the scene about to occur, this beast devil meeting Mimi. In reality, her pink lips screamed a louder scream, shivering and cold.

At that time, Matt had arrived to see the strange site, dropping his bike and rushing to her side, attempting to wake her, his first few tries were to no avail. He shook her harder and harder, but inside her head, the beast was not done. A claw traced down Mimi's frightened cheek, her wide chocolate eyes becoming even wider, watching as the beast's hand trained down to her waist, lifting her like a small child. So began their strange dance, the limp girl in his arm, a demonic waltz with the transparent girl as the singer. Matt was becoming more frustrated… he slapped her face slightly, trying to shake her awake. Still, they danced inside her head, a rag doll and giant beast; she had no ability to move… in the distance, the beast heard a sound, quickly dropping her to the ground. Matt slapped her lightly again, shaking her… slowly her eyes fluttered open, just in time for the police to see Matt slapping the girl beneath him.


End file.
